When the Boss is Away
by Sprite89
Summary: When Jack is away with the Doctor what do the two men left behind do? Spoilers for the end of Season 1 and the last 3 episodes of Doctor Who season 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Torchwood. I'm just borrowing the charcaters for little bit.**_

Gwen and Tosh had gone for the night leaving Owen and Ianto alone in the Hub. Owen was finishing up the last weevil dissection while Ianto cleaned up the trash around the main Hub area. Since Jack had left them three weeks prior Owen and Ianto were the last two to leave the Hub every night. Owen because he was the leader of Torchwood and Ianto because he couldn't bare to be alone.

"Alright Ianto time to leave." Owen said coming up from the med bay.

"Go ahead, I'm almost done." Ianto said cleaning off the counter in the kitchen.

"No way! You're leaving...now." Owen said in his most orderly voice.

Ianto sighed, but put the wash cloth away. He knew that Owen was right. Ianto got his bag from the closet in the kitchen and turned off the light. He walked with Owen to the life and got on the stone with Owen. Half way up Ianto almost fell off.

"Woah there mate. Don't want to have to pick up from the floor." Owen said. He held onto Ianto's waist. Owen held onto him the rest of the ride. Ianto didn't move out of the embrace.

Once at the street level Owen let go of Ianto. "Well good night mate." Owen said.

"Good night Owen." Ianto replied and walked away from the man.

The next day Ianto and Owen were the first in the Hub. Owen went to his desk while Ianto went to the coffee maker. Soon Tosh and Gwen came in and everyone was working quietly. Ianto went around the Hub giving everyone coffee and a little breakfast treat.

Owen was the last to get his coffee, "Thanks Ianto. Oh hey before I forget want to get dinner tonight?"

"Owen I get dinner every night." Ianto replied.

"I meant just you and me." Owen said.

Ianto was silent. "Not as a date. Just two mates out for a bite." Owen said.

"Fine, 8 ok?" Ianto asked.

"Prefect, later...tea-boy." Owen said and went back to work.

8PM came sooner then Ianto thought. The girls had left for the night and Owen was in the med bay finishing up paper work.

Ianto went to get Owen, "Hey you want to get out of her?"

"Sure let me shut off my computer." Owen said.

Soon Owen and Ianto were out of the Hub and up in the Plass.

"Where do you want to go?" Owen asked.

"There's this little Italian place a block away." Ianto stated.

"Sounds good." Owen said, "Lead the way."

Ianto walked the direction to the restaurant. Once there they were seated in the back and left alone. They ordered and were in silence.

Owen started the conversation, "So...you and Jack?"

"What about us?" Ianto asked in defense.

"Were you two...together?" Owen asked.

"We were just...nothing...a part time shag." Ianto said quietly.

Owen sighed, "you were more than that. When Jack came back after being dead. When he kissed you...I saw that you were more than a part time shag. he liked you more then that."

"But not enough to stay." Ianto said quietly.

"Look mate if he couldn't see how great you are he doesn't deserve you." Owen said.

Ianto smiled at that, but before he could answer their food came. Owen and Ianto ate and talked quietly the rest of the meal. When finished with dinner both mean were ready to go home.

"Thanks for tonight." Ianto said.

"No problem...it was nice." Owen said.

"Yeah it was." Ianto replied.

"Listen if you ever need to talk I'm here. Just come down to the med bay and we'll talk." Owen said.

"Thanks...see you tomorrow." Ianto said back.

"See you." Owen said and turned to go get his car.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks went by quickly with the rift working over time. The Torchwood team were in and out of the Hub every five minutes. Finally there was a break from it.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yes!" came three exhausted replies.

Ianto made coffee quickly and quietly. He was soon going around the Hub giving everyone their coffee.

"Thanks, Ianto." Tosh said.

Gwen didn't say anything, but looked like she was in heaven when she took her first sip.

Owen was the last to receive his coffee. Ianto was leaving Owen when Owen asked, "Dinner tonight? Rift permitting."

"Sure...8 again?" Ianto asked.

"See you then." Owen said.

8PM came and the rift was quiet. Owen had let Gwen and Tosh go home while he and Ianto watched over the Hub.

"It's 8." Ianto said.

"Can we just get take out?" Owen asked.

"Sure. Indian?" Ianto asked back.

"My favorite." Owen replied.

Ianto ordered and went to pick up the food while Owen stayed to watch the rift. Ianto returned soaked, but with food.

"What happened to you?" Owen asked.

"Raining...o-outside." Ianto shivered out.

"Go change, I'll wait for you." Owen said.

Ianto went to the locker room and took out his spare clothes. He changed and dried off quickly. When he returned to Owen the food was set out and ready to eat.

"Thanks." Ianto said.

"No problem....least I could do you for after the rain." Owen replied.

Both men settled down to eat on the couch to eat. Neither said a thing as they ate; both hungry from the day. Owen finished first and went to the kitchen to throw his trash away.

Owen came back with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses.

"Where'd you get that?" Ianto asked.

"My secret hiding spot." Owen said He went about pouring two shots.

Ianto watched as Owen knocked back a shot, then poured more whiskey into the empty shot glass.

"Shot?" Owen asked.

Ianto took the glass and took a drink. He felt the liquor go down and set the glass down again. Owen filled it back up.

Ianto finished his food before he took a second shot. By that time Owen was on his fifth. Ianto took his second shot. They took shot after shot until the bottle was half empty.

"No more." Ianto said and sat back on the couch.

Owen joined him, "I never knew you were such a drinker."

"I'm not." Ianto answered.

Owen stared at Ianto for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Ianto full on. Ianto didn't kiss back, but was shocked Owen pulled back.

"Wow." Ianto said.

"I...better go." Owen said trying to get up from the couch.

"No! Wait, you're too drunk to go any where." Ianto said.

Owen stared at Ianto, "Where am I suppose to go if I don't go home?"

"We have rooms...down by the locker room. A bed and small sink. Perfect for long nights here." Ianto said.

"Torchwood has a spare room?" Owen asked.

"Yes, Jack and I use to..." Ianto trailed off.

"Use to what?" Owen asked.

"Let me show you the way." Ianto said. He got off the couch and almost fell over.

"Woah, mate, just wait a minute." Owen said catching Ianto's arm before he fell over.

"Thanks." Ianto said and pulled his arm free from Owen's hand.

Ianto led Owen toward the spare room. They got to the right door and Ianto opened it. They walked inside the room where Ianto turned on the light.

"Here it is." Ianto said.

"Thanks...where you gonna stay?" Owen asked.

Ianto thought about his answer, "Jack's bunker."

Owen didn't bat an eyelash, "You've been staying down there a lot?"

Ianto looked down, "Yes...it makes me feel close to him...if I can't be with him in real life just being in his bed makes me feel like I am." A tear fell down his cheek.

"Listen mate, if you need someone to...be with at night I'm here...whatever you want." Owen said seriously.

Ianto started to sob. Owen took him in his arms.

"Why would he leave just like that? He...he leaves everything behind to, to do what? He l-left me." Ianto chocked out.

Owen held on tighter, " Ianto I don't know the answers, but I do know that I'm here for you."

Ianto held onto Owen with a deathly tight grip. Owen just stood there holding the younger man.

"Will...y-you just hold m-me?" Ianto asked.

"Anything." Owen said. He moved so they were on the small bed. Owen sitting with his back to the wall and Ianto crying onto Owen's shoulder.

"I m-miss him s-so much." Ianto cried.

"I know." Owen said.

"He didn't e-even say good bye." Ianto sobbed.

Owen didn't know what to say. He just held onto the crying man tighter. He didn't know what time it was when Ianto finally stopped crying, but he knew it was gonna be a weird morning.

"Ianto, mate, time to sleep." Owen said trying to move to lay down.

"Don't leave me." Ianto said.

"I'm not...not now, not ever." Owen said. He held his arms open for the younger man to crawl into.

Ianto crawled into the waiting arms and sighed. He was exhausted from his outburst. He put his head down on Owen's chest and heard Owen's heart beating. He sighed again because it reminded him of the hand full of times he got to do this with Jack.

"Sleep now. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow." Owen said.

Ianto closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He was tired, yet couldn't fall asleep. His mind was running a mile a minute.

"Ianto stop think so hard." Owen said.

"Sorry." Ianto said.

Owen started to run his fingers through Ianto's hair which made Ianto calm down. Soon both men were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Owen and Ianto didn't talk about that night. They work up the next morning with killer headaches and went about getting ready for the day. Owen went about getting the morning meeting ready while Ianto made his special hangover coffee mix. The girls came in refreshed and not knowing what had happened between the two men.

Three days later Owen asked, "Dinner 8 ok?"

"Fine." Ianto agreed.

The girls left at 6 leaving Owen and Ianto a lone in the Hub.

"The rift's being quiet. You want to go to dinner now?" Owen asked Ianto.

"Let me dump the trash." Ianto said. He came back a couple of minutes later.

"Ready." Ianto said.

They went to the Italian restaurant they went to a few week before. They were seated quickly, once again and were quiet before they ordered.

After ordering Owen started the conversation. "Are we not going to talk about what happened?"

"What's there to talk about? I was drunk." Ianto replied.

"So all your cuddling was because you were drunk?" Owen asked.

"Yes, end of discussion." Ianto said.

Owen was silent after that. They ate quickly and were out on the Plass.

"Thank you for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Ianto said.

"Wait before you go I just want to tell you...I...I like you...a lot. Whenever I see you I get all...nervous." Owen said.

Ianto was shocked. He couldn't believe that Owen the man who made fun of him on a daily basis was telling him he had feelings for him. "Oh, um, wow...I didn't...know." Ianto said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's wrong. You're just getting over Jack and I'm still getting over Diane." Owen said.

"No...it's fine. I, um, since that night together I've been thinking a lot...and I have feelings for you too..." Ianto said back.

"So...does that mean we could maybe...date?" Owen asked.

"Why not?" Ianto said with a smile.

Ianto's smile made Owen smile, "Want to come round to mine then?"

"Sure, but no drinking tonight! I don't think I can handle another drunken crying fit." Ianto answered.

"Fine, but we are going to watch a movie." Owen agreed.

They made it to Owen's flat and Owen gave Ianto a quick tour. Ianto was taken by the view from the window in Owen's bedroom.

"They city at night is...beautiful." Ianto said looking out the window.

"It is. That's why I got this place." Owen said coming to stand by Ianto. He took Ianto's hand in his and squeezed slightly. Ianto returned the gesture.

"Movie?" Ianto asked.

"Anything you want to watch." Owen said.

"You have any Bond?" Ianto asked.

"Every Bond movie ever made." Owen said with a smile.

"Hmm...Thunderball?" Ianto said.

"I'll get it ready. Make yourself comfortable on the couch." Owen said leaving Ianto's side to get the movie startd.

Ianto left Owen's bedroom and went to the couch. He took off his tie and loosened the buttons on his shirt.

Owen turned from the DVD player to see Ianto on the couch, "Ready?"

"Yep." Ianto replied.

Owen came to the couch and sat down next to Ianto. He started the movie and leaned back on the couch. The two men watched the movie quietly. Owen slowly started to move closer to Ianto. The move didn't go unnoticed by the other man. Finally after Owen moved his hand onto Ianto's knee Ianto put his arm around Owen and pulled the smaller man to him. They stayed comfortable on the couch until the movie ended.

"I better go...thanks for the night. I had fun." Ianto said, but not moving from his spot.

"Yeah it was nice." Owen said. His head on Ianto's chest stayed where it was.

"See you at work tomorrow." Ianto said and got up from the couch.

"Yeah, work...Listen I don't want the girls knowing about...us. Can we keep it quiet for now?" Owen asked.

"Of course. No need for Gwen to know. She would just get all nosey." Ianto said.

"Thanks." Owen said.

They stood at Owen's door not moving. Owen made the first move and took Ianto into his arms. They held each other for a moment before Ianto moved to look into Owen's eyes. He moved in and slowly kissed Owen. Owen kissed back with the same intensity. They broke apart and looked at one another.

"See you tomorrow." Ianto said.

"Yeah see you." Owen said. He watched Ianto leave his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4a

The next day both men went about like everyday. The rift was quiet until there was a weevil spotting in the park. Owen and Gwen went to check it out.

Ianto stayed close to Tosh to make sure everything went ok. He heard Owen talking on the comms to Gwen. Then he heard a scream of pain.

"Owen! Are you alright?" Gwen asked, "Owen!"

"Gwen, what happened?" Ianto asked.

"Owen...I think the weevil got him...found him! Owen...come on...still breathing! I'm bringing Owen back! Weevil be damned!" Gwen said over the comm.

15 minutes later Gwen returned with Owen. Ianto was out in the car park waiting for them. When Gwen stopped the care Ianto was already getting Owen out of the SUV.

"Gwen, go to the med bay and get ready with some blood. Tell Tosh to get everything else." Ianto said.

Gwen ran quickly and left Ianto with Owen. Owen slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, hey, you're awake." Ianto said softly.

"Yeah...gods it hurts." Owen said meekly.

"Yeah I see that. Come on we'll get to the med bay and get you fixed up." Ianto replied.

Ianto slowly got Owen out of the care and they slowly made their way through the car park to the Hub.

"I-I can't....make it. d-down the...stairs." Owen said.

Ianto looked at him a moment before picking up the man and carrying him the rest of the way. Owen had a small smile on the whole time.

They finally got to the med bay where Tosh and Gwen were waiting. Ianto quickly, bu slowly put Owen down on the exam bed and went to work getting Owen out of his blood soaked shirt. He then took the needle and inserted it into Owen's arm. He hooked the blood to the needle and hung the bad up. Finally Ianto removed his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up.

"Alright, Tosh can you help me get Owen ready for stitches? Gwen, go and get the rest of the blood supply for Owen. One bag wont be enough...oh and some more pain meds." Ianto yelled out.

"Ianto...you're d-doing a...great j-job." Owen said through clenched teeth.

"Alright no more talking. I'm gonna get you all cleaned up and stitched. Then I'll take you home." Ianto said.

Both men forgot about Tosh in the room with them. Soon Ianto was finishing up the stitches on Owen's wound and was giving Owen fluids.

"Good job today." Gwen said to Ianto.

"Thanks..um...I'm going to take Owen home." Ianto said.

He walked back to the med bay where Owen was resting.

"Come on, home you go." Ianto said.

"Ok...help me up?" Owen asked.

Ianto grabbed Owen's arm and helped him up.

"Let's get you a new shirt and we're out the door." Ianto said.

"There should be clean clothes in the locker right there." Owen said pointing to a small door by the stairs.

Ianto opened it up and found shirt. Luckily it was a button down, so Owen didn't have to raise his arms and cause more pain to his already painful chest wound. Owen got his arms through the sleeves and Ianto buttoned up the shirt.

"You didn't have to do that." Owen said. He got off the exam bed and onto his feet.

"You're injured. I want to help." Ianto replied.

The two men walked into the Hub to see the two women. "We're off. If you need anything just call." Ianto said.

"We should be fine." Tosh said.

"See you tomorrow Ianto." Gwen said not looking up from her computer screen.


	5. Chapter 4b

Owen and Ianto made their way to the stone to go up to the plass. Ianto held onto Owen so he didn't fall off. they made it up to the Plass and slowly walked to Owen's car.

"Get in. I'm driving." Ianto said.

Owen got into the passenger seat of his car and buckled himself in. Ianto got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"You did a good job stitching me up." Owen said.

"Thanks...Torchwood One taught everyone basic first aid and how to stitch a flesh wound." Ianto replied.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Both men deep in thought. They made it to Owen's flat safely and got out of the car. Ianto put an arm around Owen's waist to help him into the building.

Once in Owen's flat Ianto put Owen in his room and went back out to the car to get the bag that he had brought with them. He brought it back up to Owen's room to find the man trying to get his pants off.

"Let me help." Ianto said and went over to Owen.

Owen sighed, but let Ianto help him get undressed.

"This is not what I had in mind for tonight." Owen said trying to make light of what happened.

"Yeah...neither did I." Ianto replied.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked.

Fine," Ianto quickly replied, 'Get into bed. I'll hook up the IV again."

Owen lay back on his bed while Ianto hooked up the half full bag of morphine and liquid to rehydrate Owen.

"Once this is done we'll switch you to pills." Ianto said.

Owen lay on his bed trying to figure out what was wrong with Ianto. He listened as Ianto made dinner and walked around his flat. Owen didn't notice he had fallen asleep until he heard Ianto's soft voice.

"Hey, time to eat." Ianto said softly. He had a hand in Owen's hair.

"What's to eat?" Owen asked sitting up.

"Soup." Ianto said.

"Soup? That's all." Owen asked.

"Yes, but if you don't want to eat that's fine...I'll just go and dump it." Ianto said. Something was way off by his tone.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Ianto asked back.

"You don't sound like yourself...please tell me what's wrong." Owen said back.

Ianto sighed before he started, "I...I was so scared today. When you went down...I thought I would lose you too...I don't know if I could do that again."

"I'm not going anywhere...promise." Owen said and took Ianto's hand in his.

"You can't promise me that. We work for Torchwood." Ianto replied.

"I'll promise you that I'll be here...as long as you want me." Owen said.

"Thank you." Ianto said letting a tear roll down his face.

"Now, what's this I hear about soup?" Owen asked.

Ianto smiled and gave Owen the homemade soup he had made. Owen ate most of it before he was tired again. Ianto cleaned the dishes he had made and checked on Owen. Before Ianto was going to leave he was going to change Owen's dressing.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, but I have to change your dressing." Ianto said to the waking Owen.

"It's fine." Owen said sleeplily.

Ianto changed the gauze quickly an put more anti-infection cream over the stitches.

"All done. I better go. Busy day tomorrow without you." Ianto said.

"Stay." Owen said quickly.

"What?" Ianto replied puzzled.

"Stay the night. I don't want to be alone." Owen said.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, I'm so lonely at night." Owen answered.

Ianto silently took off his shoes, pants, dress shirt, and got into bed with Owen. Owen slowly made his way over to Ianto. Ianto put his arm around Owen and tucked the other man's head under his chin.

"Night Ianto." Owen said. He gave a quick kiss to Ianto's hand.

"Night Owen." Ianto replied and kissed the top of Owen's head.


	6. Chapter 5a

Over the next week Ianto had spent every night at Owen's. They would have dinner, watch a movie, then go to bed. It was a comfortable routine they both liked. Sadly, the routine was changed once Owen was back an started to work overtime. Owen was staying at the Hub while Gwen, Tosh, and Ianto would go out to retrieve what feel through the rift. Luckily it was only useless alien stuff and not actual aliens.

"Hey we're back!" Gwen yelled. She and Tosh had gone out while Owen and Ianto stayed behind.

Owen and Ianto stopped their make out session in the med bay and went upstairs fixing their clothes to greet the girls.

"What you find?" Owen asked.

"Just another artifact." Tosh answered.

"I'll go and out it in the archives." Ianto said.

Tosh gave Ianto the artifact and went back to her desk to check out what was going to happen the next time there was a rift spike.

Owen went to the med bay to act busy, but really he to relieve his erection that he had gotten while he and Ianto had been alone. Owen was almost to orgasm when Gwen walked in.

"Owen have- Oh my God!" Gwen said and turned around covering her mouth with her hand.

"Gwen- bloody hell, what do you want?" Owen asked.

"I was wondering if you want to go out tonight. Tosh said the rift would be quiet and I wanted the whole team to go out." Gwen said.

"Yeah, fine. Ok. What time?" Owen asked.

"7 ok?" Gwen asked back.

"Prefect." Owen replied.

Gwen left quickly and went to let Tosh, know that Owen was coming with them to dinner.

At seven on the dot the whole Torchwood team headed out to dinner. The girls wanted Chinese, so they went to a whole in the wall place that Ianto knew of. It was family owned and it was where ianto went when his sister was in town.

The four were seated and given menus. Ianto sat across from Owen who sat by Gwen. They were quiet while looking at their menus and ordered when the waitress came to them.

"So...how's Rhys?" Tosh asked Gwen.

"Busy. His company is expanding..." Gwen said.

Ianto didn't pay much attention. He knew that Tosh really didn't care about Rhys, but was being nice.

Meanwhile Owen was having an inner dialogue with himself. _Tonight is the night. No, not tonight, so unromantic...but when did I ever care about being romantic? Gods, what is Ianto doing to me? I need to really think about what I'm getting into...and what if Jack comes back?_

"Owen is everything alright?" Tosh asked.

"Huh, yeah fine, why?" Owen asked.

"You were spaced out there for a while." Tosh said.

"Sorry...just thinking about what I have to do tomorrow at the Hub." Owen said. He knew it was a lame excuse, but the only thing he could come up with.

Their food came and everyone ate. They were stuffed by the time they were done.

"That was amazing. I'm so full." Owen said.

"It was very good. Good choice of restaurant, Ianto." Tosh said.

"I liked it." Gwen commented.

"Thank you. I thought you guys would like it." Ianto replied shyly.

"Well I better get home. Rhys has been mad I've been working hard the last week." Gwen said.

"See you tomorrow." Owen said.

"Bye Gwen." Tosh said.

"See you." Ianto said.

Gwen left and the other three team members were left with each other.

"Gods, she is so annoying!" Ianto said once Gwen was out the door.

"I know! One more word about Rhys and I swear I was gotten kill her with my chopsticks." Owen replied.

"Please you two don't know what she was like during our rift trip today! All she did was complain about having to go out of the Hub. She was complaining how you two go to stay behind and how you guys don't do much, but argue with each other." Tosh replied.

"Gods, I'm so happy I was injured last week." Owen said. He missed the hurt past in Ianto's eyes.

"She's such a pain sometimes. You know this morning she wanted me to stop what I was doing just so I could get her a biscuit!" Ianto said.

"Well I know for one thing she can bite me. If I have to listen to her one more time whining I'll shoot her." Owen said.

"Not if I get there first." Tosh answered back.

"You both wont get there before me." Ianto said with an evil smile on his face.

"Wont you be in the archives when we both shoot her?" Owen asked.

"I can get to her before both of you. Trust me." Ianto answered.

"Well I better go. Busy day tomorrow. We got lots of rift activity in the morning." Tosh said.

"We better get going too." Owen said looking at Ianto.

"Yeah, let's go home. Tosh you want us to walk you?" Ianto asked.

"That would be lovely." Tosh answered.

The three team members started walking in the direction of Tosh's flat. They talked about their hatred to the other team member who wasn't there and what their plans were for the weekend, if the rift allowed them some free time.

"Good night boys. Thanks for walking me home." Tosh said.

"No problem. Better safe, then sorry." Owen replied.

"You're welcome Tosh. We'll see you tomorrow." Ianto replied.

Tosh gave both men hugs before going into her building.


	7. Chapter 5b

Ianto and Owen made it around the corner before they stopped and pulled each other into a kiss.

"I've wanted to kiss you all night." Owen said breaking from Ianto's lips.

"Me too." Ianto said back and went in for another heated kiss.

"My place?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Ianto answered.

They made their way down the quite streets until they made their way to Owen's flat. Owen opened the building door and pulled Ianto with him. They in the lift and once the door was closed they were at each other again. Ianto's hands were under Owen's shirt playing with the man's nipples while Owen had a hand over Ianto's covered erection. The lift door opened and both men fell through. Owen made for his keys and got the right key ready to open his front door.

"Ianto, love, you have to stop that or we'll have to do it right here." Owen said.

Ianto stopped his wondering hands, but kept them on Owen's hips. Finally Owen got the door opened and they were in Owen's flat. They were once again on each other like they would die without each other.

Owen and Ianto made it to Owen's bedroom and fell onto the bed together. Owen made quick work of Ianto's suit jacket, tie, and shirt, while Ianto got off Owen's shirt and belt. They finished getting each other undressed until they were down to their underwear.

Ianto was attached to Owen's neck when Owen stopped him again.

"Hey, hey...are you sure you wanna...you know?" Owen asked.

"Yes, please. It's been so long." Ianto all but whined out.

"Ok, just making sure." Owen said and attached himself to Ianto again.

Ianto took control and put his hand into Owen's boxers. Owen gasped at Ianto's hand on his cock. Ianto pumped Owen's cock while he took hold of Owen's nipple with his teeth. Owen moaned from the two acts. Ianto alternating between Owen's two nipples and rubbing Owen's cock head.

"Ianto, oh God, where'd you learn to do that?" Owen breathed out.

Ianto stopped his attack on Owen's nipples and gave him a look, "I know...just kind of mind blowing." Owen answered his own question.

Owen finally got the upper hand and pushed Ianto onto his back. He started his assult on Ianto going from his neck down to his belly button. He nipped, kissed, and licked all over Ianto's chest and neck. He finally made his way to Ianto's waist and nuzzled the little patch of pubic hair that was poking over his underwear line.

"Please Owen...more." Ianto panted out.

Owen slowly took the waist band of Ianto's underwear and pulled them down. Ianto's hard cock was let free and he hissed. Owen put Ianto's underwear on the floor and went back to look at Ianto in all his naked glory.

"Beautiful." Owen said.

"You're daft." Ianto replied.

"But it's true." Owen said back.

Ianto sat up and kissed Owen to stop him from talking anymore. Owen pushed Ianto back onto the bed and straddled his hips. He went to attach to Ianto's neck, but Ianto moved and they bumped heads instead.

"Ow!" Both men cried out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." Ianto said.

"It's alright. I'll get you back later." Owen replied.

Owen attached himself to Ianto's ear adn sucked. Ianto moaned loudly. Owen bit lightly then made his way back down Ianto's body to the man's leaking cock. He licked the head and Ianto hissed.

"Please Owen, please..." Ianto said.

Owen took Ianto's cock head into his mouth and sucked. Ianto moaned and backed his hips. Owen took more of Ianto into his mouth. Soon Ianto felt his cock hit the back of Owen's throat. Owen's nose was in Ianto's pubic hair. He pulled up and went back down. Ianto was in heaven.

"More...please." Ianto panted out.

Owen left Ianto's cock and reached for the drawer of the nightstand. He came back with a tube of lube and a packet of condoms.

Ianto stopped Owen, "Owen...I...I've never...I mean Jack and I we...Gods...."

"Ianto, love, have you ever bottomed?" Owen asked.

"No, never." Ianto said and turned his head away.

"Alright, I'll bottom tonight. No problem." Owen said.

"Really? I mean I don't want you to do it just because I want...are you sure?" Ianto said in a jumbled mess.

"It's fine. I've bottomed before. Just go slow." Owen said.

Ianto nodded and set about getting Owen and himself ready. He placed the lube where he could get it and took a condom packet and tore it up, so he could have it ready. Finally Ianto took about getting Owen ready. he had Owen on his stomach and he opened Owen's legs so he could sit in between them. Owen mean while was holding a pillow to himself.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Ianto said.

"Just get on with it." Owen replied.

Ianto took the lube and put some on his fingers, then poured some on Owen's hole. He rubbed his fingers over the tight opening until he felt Owen relax. He put one finger into Owen which made Owen hiss. He slowly worked the one finger in and out until he felt Owen relax, so he could put in another finger. Ianto worked and scissored his fingers until he felt Owen was able to have his cock. Ianto worked his fingers a few more times while he rolled on the condom.

"Ready?" Ianto asked.

"Yes." replied Owen.

Ianto slowly pushed in. He sighed at the tightness of Owen. Owen hissed at the pain of being fulled. Soon the pain became pleasure and he was pushing onto Ianto. The two men worked a rhythm they both liked. Ianto moved and got Owen onto his knees, so he could reach his cock. Ianto wrapped his hand around Owen's leaking cock and stroked him. The dual attack made Owen moan. "Please more...yes...right there."

Ianto finally hit Owen's prostate and Owen moaned louder. The two men were close and started to work harder to get to the end. Owen came first with Ianto right behind him.

Owen fell onto his bed panting, while Ianto rolled off of him and onto the bed next to him.

"Ianto...that was...wow." Owen said.

"Thank you?" Ianto replied unsure of what to say.

The two men gained their breath back and Owen got up from the bed, "I'll get a cloth to clean up."

Ianto nodded and waited for the other man to come back. Owen came back with a warm wash cloth and cleaned off Ianto's hand from his cum and wiped off the lube from earlier. he through the cloth on the floor and got back in bed with Ianto. They cuddled together.

"Owen...tonight was...it was one of the best nights I've had in a long time." Ianto said.

"It was quite nice." Owen replied.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Ianto asked.

"No, if you did I would have told you. You were fine. Where'd you learn that?" Owen answered.

"I'm not a total innocent man...friends from uni and the internet...you can learn a lot." Ianto replied.

"We have to do it again...soon." Owen said.

Ianto answered back with a kiss and, "Yes we do."


	8. Chapter 6

Over the weeks Ianto and Owen had started a life for themselves. They would usually spend the night at Owen's, go to work, dinner and home again. When they weren't totally tired from work they would have a nice shag. Ianto always on top. owen didn't protest since he had always enjoyed bottoming.

One night Owen was going to be working late and had Ianto go home to his flat ahead of him. Ianto was walking along when he heard something. He turned and didn't see anything or anyone, so he kept walking. When he was block away from Owen's flat he was hit in the back and fell over.

"DO NOT say one word." came the voice behind him.

Ianto didn't say anything. He was pulled up and taken to the alley. He couldn't make out who had him, but he could feel the attacker.

"I've been watching you. You and your little boy toy. He's cute, but he's not what I'm here for. I'm here for you." the attacker said.

"W-what do you want?" Ianto asked.

"You." the man said.

"Fine, but be quick I have dinner to make." Ianto said.

"Oh, a joker are we?" the man said.

"Please, just do what you want and let me go." Ianto said.

He had already planned on attacking the man when he tried to get Ianto.

"Pull your pants down." the man said.

Ianto turned and pulled his pants down, so his arse was out, but not down enough so he could still make a quick get away. The man unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants as well.

Ianto waited while the man got ready, then he felt the man's hands on his hips. he sighed and counted to three...1...2...3...and Ianto was attacking the man fast and ran out of the alley before he could get his pants back on.

Ianto ran to Owen's building and got inside before he stopped to catch his breath. _I was almost raped_. was the only thing running through his mind as he went up to Owen's flat. Once inside Ianto turned on all the lights and locked the door. He went into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. He took off all his clothes and went into the shower. He turned the water on hot enough to burn and started washing himself. Ianto didn't hear Owen come into the flat until Owen was in the bathroom.

"Ianto, love, why didn't you wait for me?" Owen asked.

"I...I..." Ianto started, but couldn't finish.

Owen put his head into the shower to see Ianto, "Woah, Ianto, you're red and the water is _way_ to hot. Come on. Out. Now."

Ianto sighed and turned the water off. He got out of the shower stall and was greeted by Owen with a towel. He took the towel and quickly dried off before going into the bedroom. He put on his track suit bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Ianto, love, are you ok?" Owen asked.

"N-no." Ianto said his voice breaking.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

"Oh the w-way home...th-this guy...he...a-attacked me. T-took me into the alley...and...and tried to...r-rape...me." Ianto said. He had tears coming down his face.

"Oh, love...did you see what he looked like?" Owen asked. He as going to rip the man apart once he had Ianto under control.

"N-no. He never let me see h-him." Ianto wailed and buried his head into Owen's shoulder.

Owen sighed, "I'll look at at the CCTV footage tomorrow and see if we can get any look of him from there...now I want you to relax and let me take care of you."

Ianto tried to relaxed as best he could. He lay in bed with Owen and let Owen hold him. Owen was saying sweet words into Ianto's ear to try and calm him. Finally Owen felt Ianto fall asleep.

Owen quietly and gently left Ianto in bed while he went into the living room to call Tosh.

"Owen, what's going on?" Tosh asked.

"Ianto...was almost...raped tonight." Owen said slowly into the phone.

"Oh my God. Is...is he alright? How did you find out?" Tosh asked.

"He, uh, he and I are, um, we've been seeing each other for the last couple of months...he was going to my flat to wait for me to finish at the Hub. It happened when he was almost home...I-I don't know how to handle him." Owen confessed.

"Haven't you had rape victims before?" Tosh asked.

"Yes, but...I didn't know them. I mean it's never been my..." Owen trailed off.

"Do you want me to come over? My laptop can look at CCTV footage from the time Ianto was walking home and we can find the guy who did it." Tosh said.

"Yeah, yeah that would be great. I'll see you in a few." Owen said and hung up.

Owen sighed and got up from the couch. He went to his bedroom to check on Ianto. He found him sleeping, so he went back into the living room to wait for Tosh.


	9. Chapter 7

Tosh got to Owen's and set up her laptop. She and Owen looked over the footage until they saw the guy grab Ianto.

"I can't watch." Owen said and left the room.

Tosh followed him, "Owen we're so close to getting the guy...do you want me to watch the footage and get the guy's face? You can take a break."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm going to check on Ianto." Owen said.

He left Tosh and went to the bedroom. He found Ianto seating up in bed with his legs against his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Owen asked.

"I-I had a nightmare...y-you were t-there" Ianto stuttered.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry. Tosh and I were looking at CCTV footage to see if we could find the guy." Owen explained.

"Tosh knows?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, I called her after you fell asleep. She brought her laptop to look over the footage...I'm sorry. I should have asked you if it was ok." Owen said.

"It's fine...just...nevermind." Ianto said.

"What?" Owen asked.

Ianto sighed and shook his head. He pulled his legs closer and buried his face into them.

"Love, please tell me." Owen said and put his hand on Ianto's arm.

"She's the first person you told we're together." Ianto said softly.

"Oh, yeah. I guess she is. Are you ok with that?" Owen asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know...it just makes it more real. With Jack you all knew, but didn't talk about it. With us it was just you and me...now Tosh knows." Ianto explained.

"That doesn't make much sense, but ok...love do you want to come out to the living room and sit with me and Tosh while we look over footage? You don't have to watch just hang out." Owen asked.

"I don't know if I can...the footage and you and me..." Ianto trailed off.

"You don't have to watch any of it. I'll have Tosh move her laptop so you don't have to watch anything. Please, just for a little bit. If it gets to be too much you can come back to bed." Owen said.

"Ok, but...never mine. I'll be fine." Ianto said. He got out the bed and took Owen's hand.

The two men walked in the living room where they found Tosh sitting looking at the clip of the man and Ianto.

"I'm back and with a special visitor."Owen announced.

Tosh turned and saw Owen standing with Ianto, "Hey Yan. How are you?"

Ianto didn't answer and looked away.

"Find anything?" Owen asked and went over to the couch.

"Thy guy comes on the screen and turns to look around, but I can't get a good, clear face cap. I'm trying to find another angle, so we can see his face." Tosh explained.

Owen, Tosh, and Ianto all worked on the mystery of the man. They worked for almost two hours until Ianto had, had enough and decided to go back to bed.

The next day at work Ianto, Owen, and Tosh were IMing each other throughout the day. Owen and Tosh were going through possible suspects of Ianto's attacker while Ianto was telling him he was fine. Gwen meanwhile was left out of the loop and couldn't careless. She was too busy looking at wedding dresses online.

It was nearly 5:30 when the cog door went off and Jack walked in.

"Hey kids, you miss me?" Jack asked.

The four Torchwood members looked up and stared at their leader.

Gwen made the first move. She slapped him across the face.

"Well hello to you too." Jack said.

Tosh was next with a small hug, while Owen and Ianto hung back.

"Where were you?" Tosh asked.

"I found my Doctor." Jack replied.

"Did he help you?" Owen asked.

"A little. Can't fix what happened, but it was good to see him." Jack answered.

"You left us without saying goodbye." Gwen said.

"I came back for you. All of you." Jack said looking for Ianto. He didn't see him.

"We're happy you're back Jack, but we're busy. Gwen can catch you up on everything." Tosh said and left to go back to her search.

Owen went back to the med bay before he went to look for Ianto. He knew that Ianto needed some time to himself, so he was going to leave the man alone before he went to him.


	10. Chapter 8

Ianto was overwhelmed, so he went to the one place that he could calm down in...the archives. He went and sat between I and J. It was far enough away that he couldn't be found, but still close enough that someone could find him.

Ianto didn't know how long he sat there until he felt Jack there with him.

"Hello, sir." Ianto said without looking at the man.

"How do you do that?" Jack asked.

"I know how you walk and smell." Ianto answered.

"You ran away." Jack said.

"I...why'd you leave?" Ianto asked.

"I had to see my Doctor and before you ask, he couldn't fix me." Jack replied.

"You left me...us...without saying good bye." Ianto said.

"It was a quick thing. If I didn't go then, then he would have left without me." Jack stated.

"Don't you care about us?" Ianto replied back.

"If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have come back. You know I lo...I can't stay away for long." Jack said before he slipped.

"It's been 3 months since you left. You should have stayed away. We were fine without you." Ianto said.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. Please let me make it up to you...a date. I'll take you out on a date." Jack said.

"Can't. I'm seeing someone." Ianto stated.

"Who? Is...she cute?" Jack asked. He was hurt. Ianto had moved on, but still knew Ianto wouldn't wait for him.

"He is quite cute and sweet." Ianto replied.

"Oh, well I'm happy for you two. Does everyone else know?" Jack asked. _A man? Ianto said he only had dated women before me. I have to find out who this man is._

"Only Tosh." Ianto said.

"Well, congrats...I'll just go back up to the main Hub. See you later...oh and when you can...coffee?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Ianto said.

Jack left Ianto and Ianto sighed in relief. he sat there until he heard Owen come to him.

"Are you ok?" Owen asked and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Fine." Ianto replied.

"Don't lie...really. How are you?" Owen asked again.

"completely and totally confused. Scared. Upset. Angry. Betrayed. Do I need to go on?" Ianto answered honestly.

"No, I'm sorry...do you want to leave? I can tell the girls you don't feel well." Owen said.

"I'm fine. Just needed to get away from the homecoming." Ianto said.

"It's hard. I...I'll understand if you go back to him." Owen said.

Ianto looked upset at Owen, "What? I'm not going back to him...he, he betrayed us, me...and left without saying anything."

"Owen, weevil sighting at the park!" Tosh said over the comms.

"Alright be right up...Ianto we'll talk later." Owen said and gave him a kiss before he left.

Ianto sighed as he watched Owen leave. He had a lot to think about.


	11. Chapter 9

Owen, Gwen, and Jack returned with a dead weevil and mud all over themselves.

"Nice work." Tosh said to the three.

"Thanks...I needed a mud facial." Owen replied.

"I'm going to take a shower." Gwen yelled before she disappeared down the corridor.

"Owen, help me bring the weevil in and you can shower after." Jack said, "Oh and Tosh, when you can tell Ianto to clean the SUV."

"Sure Jack." Tosh said.

Ianto made his way through the archives listening to the conversation from his other team members from his comm. He sighed and finally decided that he couldn't hide forever. He went up to where Tosh was and watched as Owen and Jack brought in the dead weevil.

"Ianto, coffee and then clean the SUV?" Jack said/asked.

"Yes sir." Ianto replied and went to the kitchen to fix coffee for not only Jack, but the rest of the team as well. Owen watched as his boyfriend went to the kitchen. He looked tired, spent, and upset. Owen knew that he shouldn't go after Ianto, but at the same time he wanted to comfort his boyfriend. he finally decided to take his shower.

"Alright, everyone go home!" Jack yelled from his office.

Tosh and Gwen looked at each other and packed up to leave. Owen kept on working since he knew Ianto wasn't ready to go. He heard the girls say good night to Jack and leave out the cog door.

"Owen working late? I thought for sure you would be the first to leave." Jack said coming into the med bay.

"I'd really like to get this weevil done, so I don't have to do it tomorrow morning. Plus I'd have to get ice and put him into one of the overnight drawers...too much work. Also I'm almost done, so I'll finish then go." Owen explained.

"Well, I'll let you work...oh and Owen, if you break his heart I'll retcon you back to nappys." Jack said before leaving.

Owen stared at the spot Jack had stood at, _How does he know about Ianto and me? I know Tosh wouldn't have told and Ianto wouldn't have said anything...wait Ianto did say something about Jack asking him out and he said he turned Jack down. Oh Gods!_

"Owen, are you done?" Ianto asked coming into the med bay.

"Huh, oh yeah. I think this guy is as good as gone. Ten gun shot wounds by Torchwood members. Just need to put him in a drawer for the night and we can go." Owen answered.

"I'll wait for you in the tourist office." Ianto said and left as quick as he came.

Owen finished getting the dead weevil in the drawer and did a quick clean up of the bay. He grabbed his bad and jacket then went up to the cog door. He looked around and saw Jack standing on the landing watching him. He nodded and left through the cog door going up to Ianto.


	12. Chapter 10

Owen and Ianto went back to Ianto's for a change. They both were exhausted, but still they found some way to take a bath together.

Owen had his arms around Ianto, who was leaning against Owen. They both were quietly giving each other comfort from the day.

"I...Tosh found out who that guy was." Ianto said.

Owen couldn't think of who Ianto was talking about, but then remembered Ianto's attacker, "Oh that's good. We'll have to pick him up and do...well what do you want done to him?"

"Don't care...it was just so scary. He was...can we not talk about it?" Ianto asked.

"Course...come on water's getting cold." Owen said.

The two men made their way to Ianto's bed. Ianto put on his usual track bottoms and white shirt, while Owen just went in his boxers. he hadn't brought his usual clothes to sleep in. They got into bed and settled down.

"Owen...will you...make love to me?" Ianto asked.

"Are you sure?" Owen replied. He was more then willing, but wanted to make sure Ianto was.

"Yes. I just want you to help me forget about my attack...and to show me that you still love me." Ianto answered.

"Oh, baby of course I love you. I've never stopped." Owen said and kissed Ianto to show him.

The two were quickly naked and moving against one another. "Please Owen...more." Ianto said.

Owen moved down Ianto's body and to his leaking cock. he swallowed Ianto in one go. Ianto moaned and bucked for more. Owen gave Ianto what he wanted by moving up and down on the hard flesh. Ianto was a mess. He was moaning with pleasure.

Owen stopped what he was doing so he could get the lube and a condom from the drawer. Ianto whined from the cold and Owen leaving him.

"Hush, love just let me take care of you. Just feel, no thinking." Owen said and went to give Ianto a kiss.

Ianto sighed into the kiss. He knew at that moment this is what he wanted. He wanted a lover that loved him and took care of him. Who knew just what he needed and when.

Owen moved away from his lover and looked at him. He was beautiful. he smiled and grabbed the lube from where it was on the bed. Putting some on his fingers he moved them to Ianto's hole.

"Ahh...it's cold." Ianto said.

"It'll warm up." Owen said back.

Owen circled Ianto's hole a while longer then pushed in a finger. Ianto hissed at the intrusion. He tried to move away, but couldn't. Owen didn't move his finger just let it stay inside the man.

"Breathe, love. Breathe." Owen simply said.

Ianto did what he was told. He felt Owen move his finger more. Ianto breathed while Owen got his finger all the way into Ianto. He slowly moved his finger in and out. When Ianto seemed ready for more Owen slowly added a second finger. Ianto bucked from the now two fingers inside him.

"Hurts...O-Owen." Ianto said.

Owen stopped moving his fingers and looked at Ianto, "Just relax love. Let me in...there you go." Owen softly said.

Ianto relaxed again and Owen started to move his fingers again. He scissored his fingers inside Ianto, who in turn moaned. Oven scissored a couple of more times, then moved his fingers, so he could find Ianto's prostate. He found it when he heard Ianto yell out "Oh my God!". Owen touched Ianto a couple of more times, then moved his fingers out. He went for the condom that was on the bed next to the lube.

"No! I mean you're clean, I'm clean. Just...want to feel you." Ianto said.

Owen thought for a moment, "Sorry love, but as much as I'd love to not use protection we're using it."

Without any further argument Owen slipped on the condom and added more lube to his erect member and to Ianto hole. He lined himself up with Ianto.

"Just relax." Owen said. He moved to kiss Ianto as he pushed in. Ianto clenched from the intrusion. he had tears coming out of his eyes and was breathing heavily.

"Woah, woah. Ok, Ianto look at me...come on. Ok, now relax. Remember when my fingers were in you? You were fine then so you'll be fine now...I wont hurt you." Owen said softly.

Ianto slowly relaxed again. He pushed himself onto Owen more. Owen took that as a sign and pushed more of himself into Ianto. Soon Owen was all the way in and Ianto was stretched around him.

"Owen...move." Ianto said.

Owen did as he was told and pulled out then pushed back in. The two men found a rhythm they liked and went with it. Owen found Ianto's prostate again and started to move so he could hit it with every push he made. Ianto moaned and bucked from the movement. Owen grabbed hold of Ianto and pulled on his cock with each pus on the man's prostate.

"Oh...my...Owen so...close." Ianto managed to say before he came over his chest and Owen's hand.

Owen came when Ianto clenched onto him when he was cumming. Owen fell onto Ianto while he was still inside him.

Owen...move." Ianto said.

Owen moved to get his now softened cock out of Ianto. He through the condom away.

"Do you want me to clean up?" Owen asked.

"No, just come back to bed." Ianto replied.

Owen went back to the bed and climbed in. Ianto snuggled into his side. Owen held onto his lover.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you or anything?" Owen asked.

"No, never...you were...amazing." Ianto said.

Owen laughed, "Thanks...amazing? Really?"

Ianto blushed at his word choice, "For my...first time it was amazing...first time as a bottom I mean."

Owen laughed lightly, "Whatever. Sleep now."

Ianto got comfortable and after a few minutes said, "I love you."

Owen held him tighter, "I love you too."

Ianto smiled and kissed Owen's chest. He put his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. His breathing evened out and Owen talked to him.

"Ianto, I love you and would do anything for you. I don't know what I'd do without you now that we're together...I'm sorry for all those times I made fun of you, but it really was all in love...I don't know what tomorrow holds, but I'm happy you're here with me." Owen kissed Ianto on the top of his his head.

The two men slept and dreamed of their life together. It was filled with Torchwood and most of all love.

**END**

**A/N: Thank you reading! I can't believe that everyone likes the Owen/Ianto pairing so much. There might be a sequel to this story. I don't have an idea for it yet, but I do know there will probably be lots of Gwen bashing in it. I do have a Valentine's Day fic that can be a small sequal to this story, but really isn't written as a sequal. It's a song fic. I'm not a song fic person too when I write, but I was listening to the Glee version (sorry for those in the UK it's a spoiler!) of "My Life Would Suck Without You" and I got inspired. Right now I'm in the middle of writing a Jack/Alonso story. For those of you who didn't see David Tennent's last _Doctor Who_ episode it's at the end...look it up. So thank you again for reading and watch out for the new stories.**


End file.
